Erroneous Rendezvous
by Starlite1997
Summary: The chance to meet him, once in a lifetime. A dream come true. But the reality of the world falls far from the dream. "Meeting you changed me in ways I can vividly explain, my first thought; I only want to see you"
1. Chapter 1

_**Star: Based on an Unhappy Refrain PV**_

**Disclaimer: Star and Lite do not own Unhappy Refrain, NicoNico Douga, or Inazuma Eleven until they make calls to Hokkaido, Kyushu, and the Okinawa Prefecture**

**Prologue**

"Move, move, move!" Kariya pushed the current student using one of the computers in the library. He earned a vast amount of unhappy reactions, but he didn't care. Today was the day when wktkTenma released his new song. He had to be first to comment or he wouldn't win the contest. That meant no one and no thing could get in his way.

"Ten-chan!" He only used to get this excited at the sound of Jun, but Tenma's voice had filled his heart since the first time he heard his song, _"Everynight Roulette" _It was about someone who kept their feelings inside during the day and being their self at night. It spoke to him since the first line. _"If what you see is displeasing, then you're in a mirror" _

He waited several seconds, then a new link flashed upon his screen which he immediately clicked. 'I bet this is gonna be the best one yet!' He thought after reading the title. _"Erroneous Rendezvous" _He clicked play and marveled at the first line. _"Meeting you changed me in ways I can vividly explain, my first thought; I only want to see you"_

'He must have written that for the contest' Kariya thought as he listened to his idol's song for the next three minutes. 'That was amazing!'

Now onto the participation in the contest. You have to write what Tenma's song means. He spoke what he typed. "The song… was used to… describe… the feelings of the… contest… participant" He pondered over his next sentence. "Showing… how the only… thing… they want to do… is see you" Kariya then muttered a small prayer and clicked submit.

"Please Ten-chan"

Three days later, Kariya had been checking his email when he saw a message from NicoNico Douga. Out of pure curiosity, he opened it. When he saw a picture of a familiar smiling brunette, a wide grin appeared on his own face.

"I get to meet Tenma!" And the library scolded him for his outburst once again.


	2. Escape the RG

**Star: Sorry this took so long! Someone, (Lite) broke the computer! **

**Disclaimer: Star and Lite do not own Unhappy Refrain, NicoNico Douga, TWEWY, or Kingdom Hearts: [Dream Drop Distance] in any way shape or form, and if they did, Joshua would have been an EPIC bitch (GANGNAM STYLE)**

**Random Whatever: Konose Haruka does Track and Field… He needs to stop**

**Me, Myself, and You**

Kariya Masaki's daily repetition; wake up and do the same thing he did yesterday. It's that complicated.

**Kariya's POV**

It's Tuesday. I HATE Tuesdays. First of all, school's really loud. Two, no library equals no computer. Three, I have to walk home.

I step into the hallway; all I can hear is the sound of UP & DOWN from that KMC album. Today's gonna be a bad day. Did I mention we run twenty laps today? I wouldn't have survived if it weren't for Kirino getting injured and the teacher making me help him to the nurse and wait there. I'm quite thankful, but why can't girly man up and stop getting injured?

Oh shoot. I'm in the hallway. There are endless lockers to be pushed into by those second years, even that Kurama kid. I swear I would step on him if I had the chance, but I'm working so hard to keep that impulse in. That subtracts my minor energy releases on Kirino.

Truth is, I don't even hate Kirino. I mean, sure, he pisses me off with every single sweet thing that comes out his mouth. And that pink hair makes me want to leap out of a window, but I really don't find anything wrong with him after that. Besides, Tenma is too nice to hate anyone, so I should be the same. If everyone one on earth was like Tenma, I wouldn't have to avoid walking home. If only they were nice enough.

The world is ironically friendly. That's just because I made a new "friend". His name's Hikaru, Kageyama Hikaru. Now I just gained myself a rep. With the school's "bad boy" by my side, no one will want to mess with me. Right?

Wrong. We, because Hikaru was with me, still ended up face first in someone else's locker. How Hikaru got to become the bad boy is a mystery to me, he tried to run. One of these day, I'm gonna get revenge on the people who hurt us today. But I'm too nice.

It's his uncle. Hikaru's uncle is the world famous Kageyama Reiji. No wonder some people already think he's that bad. He's really nice though. Hikaru is probably one of the sweetest kids in the whole world; maybe even sweeter. But he actually needs to make it visible to others and to stop being so vague on the topic. I mean, if he wants to be taken as the nice guy he is, instead jerk seen by one half of the school or the wimp seen by the other, he'll need to speak up.

"I'm a bit afraid to tell them, I don't want them to hate me."

Well, they hate him enough already, he should just crack. Not in the way I did though.

**Sun Garden, Normal POV**

Kariya got home about thirty minutes earlier. Skipping classes isn't really allowed, but who really cares? And besides, it's really just free time before dismissal, also known as the time when Shindou and the gang harass the first years. Except Tsurugi. He was off limits because Shindou had made sure to call off all hits towards him. Shindou is like the mafia boss. Everything he says goes.

'Then I'm an Ichijo.'

While Kariya was silently laughing to himself about that inside joke, a familiar red head slithered inside his room.

"Oh Nagumo, how long the days without you have fe-"

Nagumo crossed his arms. "Cut the crap, _Misaki_, we both know you cut school." Since when had Nagumo gotten slightly more intelligent?

"Why, you're acting keener, _Yoshiya,_ perhaps I should give you the gift of telling you to fuck off?" Kariya twisted his lips up into a sadistic smile. Who was acting like Yoshiya again?

In the doorway stood another adult figure; the coldest one of them all. "My, my, either this is a nerd fight, or someone just got in trouble."

Kariya turned his smile into a pout, here comes Suzuno to ruin his day. "Come on, there's no reason to _beat _up on me."

"What?"

Nagumo pushed the ice head aside. "Just stay out of this. Your brain is too small to comprehend what we're talking about."

"Or maybe I have a life, and don't spend every second of life in front of an electronic screen."

Begin argument mode. That provides enough time for Kariya to slip through the door connecting his room with another. He casually sat down on the bed, next to a man with an appearance somewhat reckless. "Hey, Uzuki."

"What's happening, Koki?" The one known as Atsuishi replied without straying from the game in front of him.

Kariya hummed along to the song being filtered from the speakers. "Nao and Sota are arguing again. It gets kinda annoying."

Atsuishi pressed the "Start" button, and rubbed the teal al the top of Kariya's head. "Well, what can I say, welcome to the UG." He then pressed the button once more, and his eyes lowered onto a character with dim blond hair.

"Give up on yourself...And you give up on the world."

'Sometimes.' Kariya thought. 'He really does know what to say.' He inwardly smiled.

"But cut school again, and I'll make sure Nagumo gets to wring your neck!"

The teal haired boy edged his way towards the conveniently close computer chair. "Whatever you say, Pi-Face." He spat out before sitting down.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing, great Composer."

"That's what I thought."

He clicked the browser and began checking for anything Jun related. Once that topic cleared, he searched NicoNico Douga for anything wktkTenma related. Bingo. A new song, or should it be cover, Heat-Haze Days. What did the description say? 'Dedicated to…'

"Eeeeeep!"

Then he was scolded by Pi-Face for, "making him lose the game" with his sudden outburst.

**Star: Isn't Kagerou Days a weird song to dedicate to someone? *playing DDD* Oh Joshua, why you no bastard?! (Anymore-sorta)**

**Manga/Game References: **

"Then I'm an Ichijo." **In Vampire Knight, Aido wanted to have a presidential election for the moon dorm and the parties were Kuran, the current president, or Ichijo, the vice president. Sadly for Aido, everyone, minus him and Ruka, wanted to be an Ichijo, even President Kuran. When the time to count the ballots came, he found out no one had even cared to vote.**

Uzuki Misaki **– Reaper (Koki's Partner)**

Koki Kariya **– Reaper (Uzuki's Partner)**

Nao and Sota **– Players (Lovers)**

Kiryu Yoshiya (Joshua)** – Composer of Shibuya (Snarky little bastard)**

Sho Minamimoto **– Reaper Officer (Pi-Face, Son of a Digit, Hectopascal)**

"Welcome to the UG."** – I don't remember who said this, probably Josh to Neku**

"Give up on yourself...And you give up on the world." **– Josh to Neku**


End file.
